a r i a b y s s
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: Karena overdosis tak selalu berkaitan dengan narkoba. —Oliver/IA. Slight canon to Rugrats Theory song, unrelated to Simpul Mati.


**[Vocaloid © PowerFX, 1st Place and all their affiliations.]**

**a**r**i**a**b**y**s**s

—**by Arsa Stanleia**

* * *

Oliver _sangat_ takut untuk bertemu dengan mereka.

Ya, mereka. Para pem-_bully. _Orang-orang yang selalu menyebut Oliver _the-freak-bandaged-midget, _orang-orang yang selalu mengisenginya, menertawakan Oliver, dan melakukan apapun untuk melukainya. Oliver membenci mereka, tapi ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan semua masalah itu.

_Orangtua...?_

Ah, tidak. Ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah memperhatikan dirinya secara spesifik. Hanya pertanyaan formal di meja makan seperti: "Bagaimana pelajaran hari ini?" atau "Berapa nilai ulangan Matematikamu yang kemarin?" atau "Jangan sampai nilai rapormu semester ini jelek lagi!" _Yah, terima kasih untuk kehidupan glamor dan serba jetset yang mereka jalani karena pekerjaan mereka sebagai _businessman _dan_ businesswoman.

Tidak pernah ada kata-kata penyemangat. Semuanya pertanyaan retoris yang membuat perasaannya teriris. _"Mungkin sebenarnya mereka bukan orangtua kandungku," _pernyataan seperti itu pernah terbersit dalam pikiran si anak laki-laki berambut pirang.

Tapi suatu hari, ia menemukan gadis _itu. _Atau mungkin, si gadis-lah yang menemukan Oliver. Bukan di sebuah _cafe, _bukan juga di perpustakaan. Pertemuan mereka juga tak terjadi di pinggir jalan, apalagi di sekolah.

Mereka bertemu di balik selimut Oliver. _Tepatnya, si gadis hidup di balik selimutnya. _Gadis yang muncul begitu saja di hari ketika Oliver menangis diam-diam karena salah satu pem-_bully _itu menonjok mata kirinya yang sudah ditutupi perban—karena terluka sejak lama—dan meninggalkan rasa sakit pada syarafnya. Oliver tidak tahu apakah _dia _benar-benar _nyata, _ataukah hanya imajinasinya seperti dalam kisah horor _Rugrats Theory__._ Teori menyeramkan yang pernah didengarnya dari salah satu anak teater di sekolah mengenai imajinasi gila Angelica di balik kartun anak-anak tahun 90an berjudul _Rugrats. _Tapi apapun yang dikatakan dunia, **Aria **menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Setiap pulang sekolah, Oliver akan mengambil makanan dingin yang disimpan di kulkas, memanaskannya di atas kompor, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar. Ia akan menarik Aria untuk keluar dari selimut beberapa saat, menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan sepiring _bolognaise spaghetti _dan segelas _iced lemon tea_. Sepiring untuk berdua. Segelas untuk berdua. _Such a romantical? Maybe._

Karena Oliver tahu, hubungan mereka bisa digambarkan dengan simbol angka delapan yang tertidur. _Infinite. _Tak terbatas. Tapi dalam waktu bersamaan, mereka adalah kompleks. Suatu dimensi dalam kubus bermotif kebingungan. Aria—yang kerap kali menegaskan bahwa nama aslinya adalah IA dan sering risih menggunakan nama 'Aria' _buatan_ Oliver—menyayanginya. _Vi__ce versa, _ia juga menyayangi gadis berambut _pink _panjang unik tersebut. _Sangat sayang. Mungkin... takut kehilangan?_

"Aria adalah bahasa Latin untuk udara," ucap Oliver suatu ketika, "Itu adalah keberadaanmu untukku."

"Gombal."

"Bukan gombal. Kau lebih dari sekedar IA. Kau adalah _Aria. My little breath,_" tangan Oliver menggenggam jari-jari lentik Aria yang dihiasi cat kuku berwarna _fuchsia, _lalu mendekapnya perlahan.

_Aria. Aria. Aria. Aria._

Semuanya tentang Aria.

Kini, meski nilai ulangannya tak juga membaik, meski Oliver masih sering disandung ketika berjalan di koridor, meski ia tetap menerima perlakuan tak adil dari segala aspek kemanusiaan yang ada di hidupnya, Oliver tak khawatir. Oliver punya Aria. Nafas kecilnya. Kebahagiaan yang terbungkus dalam pelukan dan kata-kata manis. Hangat. Mencairkan gunung es yang bersemayam dalam imajinasi tergelap Oliver.

_Bagi Oliver, Aria adalah sempurna._

Dalam waktu 6 bulan setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Oliver akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk torehan pena kisah selanjutnya. Setengah tahun sudah. Waktu berlalu dalam alunan jarum jam yang menghanyutkan, membuat Oliver lupa bahwa dulu ia _sendirian. _Bahwa Aria mungkin saja tidak sebaik yang ia kira. Bahwa pilihan ini seharusnya terlalu cepat, terlalu terburu-buru, dan bisa membahayakan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Namun Oliver adalah tipe manusia keras kepala. Ia tak pernah takut untuk mengambil resiko dengan mengenal Aria, karena bagi Oliver... dunia sekitar tak cukup memberikannya cinta dan kasih sayang.

_Benarkah?_

_Seharusnya._

Hari yang teduh. Entah malam ataukah siang. Karena awan terus saja tergelitik untuk menangis, langit berubah suram, dan udara pun menjadi dingin. Aria bergelayut di lengan Oliver, meringkuk di balik _bed cover _tebal berwarna biru gelap, segelap lautan antar pulau fakta dan pulau imajinasi yang masih mengombang-ambingkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, IA..."

Akhirnya Oliver memanggil Aria dengan nama yang diinginkan sang gadis.

"Hm?"

_Wanginya selalu seperti stroberi, _Oliver mencatat dalam hati. Sebelum ia berbisik dengan suara sehalus sutra, Oliver menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Kurasa aku takkan pernah pergi ke sekolah _lagi._"

"Mengapa?" Aria bertanya, matanya menatap gestur dan ekspresi Oliver dengan teliti.

"Aku _benci mereka. _Aku benci _realitas_. Aku benci orang-orang yang selalu menyakitiku. Dan aku hanya ingin..." ia merapatkan dirinya dengan Aria, sampai-sampai gadis itu bisa merasakan nafas Oliver bermain-main di pipinya, "...bersamamu setiap hari. Setiap waktu, dan setiap dimensi."

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Aria. _Senyum yang menyembunyikan seringai buaya sekaligus seringai serigala._

"Kalau begitu... berjanjilah padaku, Oliver. Kita akan selalu berada di sini. _Bertemu _di sini. Di balik selimutmu."

Kelingking Oliver dan kelingking Aria bertautan erat, "Aku berjanji. Karena aku menyayangimu dan kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang memberiku kelembutan ternyaman di dunia ini."

"_Dirty little mind,_" gumam Aria.

Oliver terkikik, "Tidak, tidak. Pikiranku tidak kotor seperti itu. Aku benar-benar..." bibirnya yang gemetaran bersentuhan dengan milik Aria yang dingin, "...mencintaimu."

Aria tersenyum kembali, dan mengecup Oliver balik.

"Selamat datang di _jurang terdalam_, Oliver sayangku."

* * *

19 jam 54 menit setelah itu, kedua orangtua Oliver menemukan bahwa anak mereka sudah terkulai lemas. Tubuhnya pucat dan membiru. Ia terbaring di tempat tidur, dengan semacam busa putih yang membanjiri sudut bibirnya. Terakhir, ditemukan pula jejak darah di atas _bed cover _tebal yang menyelimuti tubuh mungil tersebut. Tertulis dengan tebal dan tegas.

**_THANK YOU FOR BECOMING MY BED-FRIEND FOREVER._**

Oliver _overdosis _dalam dunia buatannya sendiri.


End file.
